The difference ,the change
by Inv.jadeXOXBeware
Summary: another day another fight.Zim plans on killing Dib with his new invention,but in the middle of the fight when Dib gets pushed down,he starts having weird feelings involving Zim. what will happen later on when he decides to capture Zim, but feels guilty.
1. Zim's plan

**(I.D.O.I.Z)- I don't own Invader Zim.**

**Well, this is going to be my first chpt. In the fanfic. And this time I'm making the characters exactly like themselves, but later on in my story their behavior will change.(but really, I'm gonna make sure that the characters are like themselves the whole time , I swear.)well anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy, peoples!**

**(Chpt.1)** "Finally GIR, my plans on how to defeat that pitiful hideously disgusting earth stink is finally completed! Now with this electrical device, I'll surely be able to take him out with one shock. Soon Dib will feel the wrath of …The Claw!", Zim said in triumph.

GIR sat their clueless of what his master just said. "The what?" he asked. "The claw", Zim said again in triumph. The WHAT! THE CLAW!THE WHAT!!! THE CLAW GIR THE CLAW!! Oh, I'm gonna watch the angry monkey show, GIR said as he turned to a rerun of it. "GIR, this is no time to be fooling around. This mission has to be perfect, PERFECT!!! Now time for phase#1 "aw do we have to go now?" Yes GIR, the sooner we destroy the disgusting earth chimp, the sooner we'll be able to take over this filthy excuse for a planet. WHA HA HA!!!

"Alright GIR, now stay here and let phase#1 take over". So Zim walked up the walk way to the door and rung the door bell. Gaz , of course was watching him from the window. " hey Dib, look who's here". "huh", Dib said racing over to the window where Gaz was. Zim! What's he doing here? Uh wait. I think I know why he's here. He's probably here to erase all of my memory, or destroy us all, or…or … "or you could just answer the door and find out, stupid" , Gaz suggested

" Well, I don't know why he's here, but for the sake of the earth, Dib said. I'll find out"


	2. the Chase

**S**o Dib walked over to the door, still feeling a little suspicious about what Zim was here for and what he's up to. When he opens the door, he found Zim standing right in front of him. Hello, Dib. Zim said sarcastically. Zim! I knew it. You're here for something aren't you? Dib said. Yes, and that something that I'm here for is to destroy you! Zim said as he pulled out and turned on his device.

You see, I gathered a certain amount of electricity from last night's thunderstorm and began testing it on certain living things, He said. To my surprise of this superior machine it'll destroy _you _in just about…TEN SECONDS

Oh yeah, well you're not gonna get away with…this. Dib said backing away from a near by claw. Uh, hey, can this thing _really_ kill anything in just about, ten seconds? I believe so; Zim answered as the claws came closer to Dib and started to attack. But then he started to dodge them an escape through the door.

Come back here, you filthy earth stink! Zim said, as he began to chase after him. Along the way, Dib found a bunch of rocks and started throwing them at Zim._ That should slow him down,_ he thought as he ran into a park. He then found a near by tree where he stopped and rest. I think I lost him, he sighed. Or have you? A voice said. He looked up and saw Zim standing in the tree. Now, lets get this over with ,shall we? He said as he jumped down from the tree and turned on his device once more

Then, when the claws were just about to race over and attack him, Gir came running in their direction. Hiya, master. thought I'd lost ya! He said smiling happily. Quiet, Gir. I'm trying to enjoy my moment of victory, Zim said. Hmm, okey dokey ,Gir said. But when he was just about to race off, he started to take notice of the Big, Shiney, red button on Zims' device.

Ooh…what that button do? Gir said reaching out to it. No, Gir. That's the- but it was to late. Gir had already pressed it.** Self- destruct mode activated, self- destruct will commerce in 10…9…8, **oh no, gimme that, Zim said quikly pulling the device away from Gir. _Come on think,THINK!_ Then all of a sudden, he spotted a near by lake and quikly ran over to it and dropped the device in.

**3…2…1…Beep. **Zim just stared at the lake in confusion. That's odd. Surely I would've heard the sound of a huge explosion by (**KABOOM!)**


	3. the feeling

Dib walked over to the lake, wondering if Zim was still there. When He got there, he saw Zim trying to escape out of the water. Well, it looks like your little plan didn't work this time, aye Zim. Then he turned and walked away. But all of a sudden, Zim ran up to him and started to attack. Tackling , kicking him to the ground and landing right on top of him

Uh, hey, stop! Dib said as he felt his face heat up. What's the matter, Dib. Giving up so soon? Zim said arising off of him. Uh, no it's just that I need to, uh…think of a plan on how to get you back and uh, expose you! He said as he ran home. Fine, Zim said. Then I guess this means _I_ win. Come Gir, let us celebrate our winning. Yay, tacos.

When Dib got home, he quickly slammed the door. His face was sweating like crazy. Gaz was busy playing Revenge of the Vampire Piggies. When she heard the door slam, she looked up from her game to find her brother standing with his back to the door. What's up with you? She asked. N-nothing, Dib said as he headed up stairs. Hmm, figures, Gaz shrugged as she returned to her game.

Upstairs, Dib sat at his desk and began to think._ What's wrong with me, why did I run and I had to attack, to grab out my secret weapon. But I wasn't thinking then… what was wrong with me, and why do I feel this way._ Just then Gaz came in his room. Hwy geek-wad, pizza's here, I saved you a slice, she said. Not now Gaz, I'm thinking of a way on how to stop Zim, the world depends on me! Whatever, Gaz said as she walked out and shut the door.

O.k, whatever this feeling is, I must try to ignore it and defeat…Zim!


	4. bursted bubble

"Alright class" Miss Bitters said, motioning for them to settle down. "Today you will have an assigned partner. I of course, will be able to assign your partners to you. Alright first off, Florida, you will be able to work with Sarah. (5 minutes later) and finally Dib, you will be able to work with Zim" Miss Bitters said at last. "Me, But why?" Dib said. "because it's going to be 100 off you're grade, if you don't have a partner!" Miss Bitters hissed. "Alright class, please move to you're partners desk. For your life depends on it.

As Dib walked to Zim's desk, he began to think._ ugh, look at him. He's probably up to something suspicious about now"_ Zim began watching him come near him with every step._ look who's coming. Hmph, earth- stink. The thought that we're partnered up now just sickens me"._ D: _this is my one chance to exposing him, then the world will know that I'm not-_ Z: _crazy fool. Just look at him. To my surprise, yesterday he actually…chickened out. Heh, wonder if he'll do it again t-_ D:_ today is my chance, Zim will not get away this time, heh heh heh. _Z: _wha ha ha _D:_ ha ha –_oh."

Just then their eyes locked. "alright Zim. Just because I ran off last time, doesn't mean I'll do it again" Dib said, his eyes still locked on Zim. "Oh, yeah?" Zim said , raising an eyebrow. "Oh yes! And today while we're partners I'll be sure to expose you to the entire class, then the world!" Dib said while shaking his fist in the air. "hmm and how are you I suppose, is going to do that.?" Zim asked.

"Hmm…uh…I don't know." Dib said, clueless. "Ha ha ha, I laugh at your useless thinking" Zim said superior like. "Useless huh, Dib said as he grabbed a glob of glue in his hand. We'll just see about that" Then he threw it at Zim. "HA Ha H-HEY!" Zim yelled. "Oops, my bad. But this one shall make it even worse" Dib said as he grabbed another glob into his hand. But before he through it, he got hit. "AH MY EYE!!!" he said. "ha ha ha, another victory for Zim!" Zim said with greatness.

"Alright, Zim! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Dib said as he picked one up and threw it at Zim. But Zim got him back before he threw the next one. Just then, the class started to get involve when they saw the commotion. "GLUE FIGHT!" one of the kids yelled. Then everyone was throwing glue.

But just then, Miss Bitters came into the room filled to the brim with glue. " what is the meaning of this!" she said angrily. Just then the whole class pointed to Zim and Dib. And Miss Bitters slithered over to them looking very angry indeed.

(After school) "Thanks a lot, Zim. Now I've got detention because of you." Dib said. "Well honestly, I've never planned to work with you in the first place, Zim said with his arms crossed. And besides, you're the one that started it in the first place." "Nuh uh! You're the one that- _wait, maybe he's right. After all I did throw the first-_ Ah what am I saying. Well you got involved in it too!" Just shut up! No you! No you!!! " here's the idea. Miss Bitters said. Why don't you both shut up! This is detention, not recess!" So Dib sighed and sat down and began glaring at Zim. Zim glared back.


	5. shocking moment

**(After detention) "**So Dib, how was detention" Gaz asked as he walked into the living room. "Same…and yet different, in a way" he said. "Oh really" Gaz said raising an eyebrow. "And how different?" "I don't know. But I keep having these strange thoughts out thoughts out of nowhere" he said. "Let me guess. Zim, right?

"No! But I keep on having them. It's like it's trying to eat my brain!" He said. "I don't even know what's happening to me?" "It's called growing up Dib." Gaz said. And besides, maybe you're developing some type of feeling for him or something."

"Developing feelings for Zim?" Dib laughed. "Are you crazy?!" "Oh yeah genius, then what are these?" Gaz said pulling out a bunch of crumbled up drawings. "Well I do- Hey where'd you find those?! Dib asked, looking at the drawings. "Under you're bed while you were in detention" she said. "Now what were you saying about these "feelings".

"Oh. I just can't help it. Every time I'm near him, it's just … uh what am I suppose to do?!" Dib asked. "Well why don't you just, you know. Empty it out." Gaz suggested. Dib just stop and stared in confusion. "Uh as in empty the feeling?" "That's it. Gaz you're a genius. All I need to do is get close enough to Zim. So close, that I'll be able to expose him, and I think I know how to do that.

As soon as Dib got over to Zim's base. He rang the doorbell. When Gir heard the door bell, He quickly put on his dog costume and headed to the door and opened it. "Hi monkeh!!" Gir squealed. " Gir is Zim around?" Dib asked. "Hmm sure is!" Gir said. "Gir! Who is it? I wanna know now!" Zim said coming to the door. "Gir! G- you. Zim said stopping and looking straight at Dib.

"What on Irks name are you doing here?!" he yelled. "Zim. I know how weird this is gonna sound, but we need to talk" Dib said. "We talk…We talk!" "Zim, listen!" "no you listen! I had enough of you and you're…Bad self. Gir, defensive mode." "yes sir" then Gir went over to the t.v and began watching it. "Okay, uh, now can we talk?" Dib asked.

"No! and one reason is because _you've_ been on my case for the pass few years and besides, why would you want to _talk_ to me anyway." Zim said suspiciously. "the almighty Zim doesn't need anyone to _talk _to, especially you!" Dib couldn't take it anymore. So he grabbed Zim, leaned down, and kissed him passionately. Surprised at this Zim quickly pulled away wiping the slobber off his lips. "What on irk was that! Were you trying to poison Zim! "No! It was just a kiss" Dib said. "And what was that, some kind of human defense system or something, Zim said, still wiping his lips a little.

"No Zim, It's something you give to a person you…um, really like." Dib said shyly.

"Oh…eeeewww gross! You like me!" "No! you wouldn't let me explain so I had to shut you up somehow! Dib said as he turned an even brighter red. "Yeah well-wait, Zim said noticing that his face was red. "You do like me, Don't you?" Zim said with a little smile. "Uh…I… gotta go" Dib said as he ran off. "I know what's up with you, Dib! You can't hide it!"


	6. Dib's plan

"Ugh, that's a stupid show" Gaz sighed as she flipped through the channels. Then all of a sudden, Dib came running inside. Gaz looked up from the T.V when she heard the door open. "So, gaymo. How'd it go" she asked, turning to Dib. "Uh, pretty good Gaz" he laughed nervously as he headed upstairs. That is until Gaz appeared in front of him.

"Oh, hi Gaz. Uh you know, I really have to get going so…I'll see you later" Dib said. So he kept on walking. Just then Gaz stepped in front of him again, literally startling him."You know, Dib. You're acting mighty strange," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Gaz, I _really_ need some time to think, okay. So I'll just be up stairs…um, thinking a…little."

"About what, the fact that you owe me fifty cents for bubble gum, or the fact that you kissed Zim." She said while holding up a photograph. "Well it's possibly both. Hmm, I don't know, but-Hey! Where'd you get that?" Dib said, pointing to the photograph. "Oh, this? Gir was nice enough to have this photographed for me. Anyway, I'm gonna be busy defeating the vampire piggy menace, so…don't disturb me" so Gaz went back to her game and Dib continued on his way up stairs. When he reached his room, he plopped down on his bed and began to think. (Flashback) _I know what's up with you Dib. You can't hide it!_ (End)" I just hope my next plan works"

(The next day) "Hey Gaz, what's up" Dib said, as he sat down next to his sister. "Hmm, nothing except I'm winning" she said while still looking down at her game. "Oh, and by the way, you said you'd sit next to Zim today, remember? It's part of you're _plan_"

"Oh, that's right. Sorry Gaz, I need to go, the world depends on it!" Dib said as he began to rush off. But before he could, Gaz stepped in front of his path. " Dib, fifty cents, remember?" "Oh here's a couple of pennies, sorry I don't have time, later." Dib said rushing off. Gaz growled as she watched Dib walk away. So Dib walked over to the table where he found Zim picking at his food in disgust. "Hey, Zim." He said trying to get his attention. Zim looked up with an unsurprised look. " What are you doing over here, Dibstink, trying to poison Zim again." He said. "uh, actually, no. I…uh… just want to sit with you today." Dib said. Zim looked shocked, then snapped out of it.

"wait a minute" Zim said suspiciously. " Why would you want to sit with me?" "Because I do" Dib said. Taking Zim's hand in his. "Oh" Zim said softly. Then things were silent, except for the other kids at the other tables. Then Dib broke the silence. "so, uh, Zim. Today's the start of the weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me after skool.

"Hmm, and what are these movies" Zim asked. "Oh it's really cool, you get to see the premiers of new movies in a huge theatre, filling up with lots of people from around the city who just come and watch." Dib explained. "Wow, I never knew that those _theatres_ could attract those many humans" Zim said amazed

"oh you'd be surprised" Dib laughed


	7. Exposed

**(Sorry I took so long, stupid homework CURSES YOU!! Sorry, do please ignore my**

**Randomness. Plus I was busy loading up a new fanfic. Anyways, here's chpt.7)**

(After skool) "So what are we gonna see at "the movies" Zim asked. "Well, they're suppose to be showing the angry monkey's revenge, tonight" Dib answered. "What! You mean that horrible monkey! As if I'd want to see that" Zim said, pouting a little.

"Well, just don't worry. I mean, it's not as bad as you think. Dib said taking Zim's hand. _"Well, for now it won't be"_ Dib thought with a snicker. So they made their way inside the theatre. There seem to be a minimum of people in the theatre. But Dib was still gonna go for it

"Hey, Zim, want to sit in the front row?" Dib asked, still going ahead with his plan. "Sure" Zim said with an "I don't care" look on his face. So they sat down in the front row of the theatre. "Wow, you're right, this movie isn't half bad" Zim said. "And look at all the blood"

"_Well, you know what you have to do"_ Dib thought. So he took his own arm and knocked Zim's wig off on purpose. Then he held Zim down with a tight grip as he took the lenses out of his eyes. Zim began to freak.

"Hey, everybody if you want to know the truth about alien life, then Take a look at this!" Dib called out. Then everyone turned in Zim's direction and gasped.

"Y-you! **YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC HUUMAN IN MY EXISTENCE! I SWORN I COULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, I SWEAR!!!" **he said as two guys (who happen to be swollen eyeball members) took him away.

Back at the house, Gaz was busy watching TV when all of a sudden she heard her brother walk in slamming the door behind him. It wasn't too long until she found him standing in front of the TV. "Could you please move you're big head, Dib" Gaz asked, irritated. "I'm trying to watch my favorite program.

"Yeah, but first guess what?" Dib asked excited.

"What" Gaz sighed

"My plan actually worked" Dib laughed with pride.

"Now every one will know the truth and that I'm not crazy! Later, Gaz. I'm going out to celebrate! Dib said walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Whatever." Gaz sighed.

Days, weeks, and possibly a month passed by and Dib still haven't seen Zim around skool. Ever since he exposed him in front of everyone in a movie theatre on their "date", there was no sign of him anywhere. He wanted to ignore the feeling, but he just couldn't. For he knew deep inside that he was worried about him.

Five weeks later, he (again) woke up to another day knowing that Zim was gone. "Yes! Another day of victory, knowing that…aw, forget it" he finally said. Then Gaz came into his room looking rather angry. "Could you please shut up, Dib" she said. "You've been at it for weeks!"

"Yeah, well you know something, Gaz? I think I'm through celebrating." Dib said, sounding bored and a little hurt at the moment.

"Oh, really" Gaz said, raising an eyebrow. "And how come"

"To tell you the truth" Dib said, I-I don't know"


	8. rescue

Later on, Dib decided to go over to Zim's base to see if things were alright, wondering if he escaped or if he was safe. When he rang the door bell, there stood Gir, standing in front of the doorway, drinking a can of poop.

"Hiiiii, Monkeh!" Gir squealed.

"Listen, Gir" Dib began. "Have you seen Zim around lately?"

"Masters on TV" Gir squealed

"What!?" Dib said

Just then Gir picked up the remote and turned on the TV and there was Zim, trapped inside of a tube with a bunch of scientist observing him. "Oh no" Dib gasped. "He's at the observatory now, isn't he?"

"Yep" Gir said.

"And I bet they're going to be taking him to a topsy table any minute, too" Dib said, not pleased at all. "But then again I'm sure it might not happen"

"This is a fascinating discovery" the scientist on TV said. "Tomorrow, we're going to be taking a little trip down to the lab and to a topsy table to learn more about this rare life form.

"Oh no, I was right" Dib said, being even more concerned about Zim. Then he thought for a second._ "Wait, why should I worry about what's gonna happen_" Dib thought._ After all, this is my dream, and plus if I rescue Zim. The world would be in danger once again. But…I can't help it, I have to do something._

Then, Dib thought of a plan. "Listen, Gir" he said. "You're master is in danger. And if we don't find him, you might never get to see him again"

"Whyyyyyy!" Gir cried. "ok, let's find him"

"Alright, now here's the plan" Dib said

(**Page break)**

That night, they quietly traveled through the city with tak's ship. It was pitch dark, except for the city lights that shone from below. Then all of a sudden, they came to a stop at a medium landscape of trees and landed the ship far in the woods near the mysterious mysteries center. Dib then stepped out of the ship

"Looks like we're here" Dib said. And then he turned to the direction of where the guards were. "Hmm, Alright Gir, remember our plan." He said. "You distract the guards, while I sneak in, alright"

"Okey dokey" Gir said.

"Great" Dib said. "Now go"

So Gir, along with minimoose went on. The Guards were sitting at a post resting. "Man I'm starving," one of them said. "Yeah, I could sure use some coffee and doughnuts right about now" the other said.

Then, before they knew it Gir and minimoose came out of nowhere and started dancing and running around the post. "wheeee, I'm dancing like a monkeh" Gir said dancing crazily around the post, minimoose hovering over him.

"Aw, would you look at that, mike" The guard said. "Aren't they just cute"

"Yeah, they are pretty cute" the second one said.

While the guards were distracted, Dib made his way to the back

"Alright you two" the guard laughed. "We have to get back to work now." Gir smiled and left with minimoose.

Meanwhile, Dib was on his way in and to his surprise, the door wasn't locked. So he pushed it open and sneaked in. he quietly made his way through the darkness of the hallway of the center where he found a line of doors.

"hmm, they must be keeping Zim behind one of these doors" Dib thought as he began to check each one. As he walked through the hall, something tripped him up causing him to knock into a door and fall on his face as the door flew open. Once he got up, he then paused and stared. Right in the glass tube filled with liquid was Zim.

"Zim" he whispered.

As he got closer to the tube, someone stopped him.

"Hey, kid!"


End file.
